


Hisoka Teaches Illumi About Self Care

by Zac_Gln



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hisoka And Illumi Are Married, Hisoka And Illumi Live Together, Hisoka Is Genuinely Affectionate, Hisoka Loves Anything Bubblegum, Hisoka Uses Pet Names, I Just Wanted To Write Something Soft for Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Doesn't Know Self Care, Illumi Is Pampered, Illumi Is Touch Starved, Kisses, Love, M/M, Massages, Probably OC But Oh Well, Romantic Gestures, Self Care, Sleepy Illumi, Work Is Finished, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zac_Gln/pseuds/Zac_Gln
Summary: Hisoka started off wanted to play with Illumi's hair, but set up a whole pampering session instead because Illumi is special to him. Moreover, I think that Illumi needed some soft fics with love and affection.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 304





	Hisoka Teaches Illumi About Self Care

Illumi never took days off, an assassin is never off the hook. Though there were days where he took time off, that was only for the next mission ahead. An assassin has to look presentable and on the go. Illumi barely had any time for himself. 

Hisoka on the other hand, most definitely took days off to refresh and recuperate himself. Hisoka made sure he looked assertive. (His aura spoke for him some days.) Whether that be his persona, to try new outfit colors, and/or experiment with makeup for those stars and tears on his cheeks. A manicure is definitely in tow, how else does he keep those long nails; Bungee Gum? Everything thought out.

It started with a question. “Illumi, honey, could I play with your hair? It’s so captivating! Long, shimmering hair as black as blood underneath the moon.” Illumi had never heard such a compliment. What’s the purpose of this? Deceit?

Should I say yes, or no?, thought Illumi.

Illumi was having a mild crisis. Hisoka saw Illumi’s face remark the resemblance of question. Has Illumi never been adored in such a way? I know I’m insane, but the Zoldyck family is something else., Hisoka thought. Something came to mind. “How about this Illumi; if you say yes, but at any time you feel uncomfortable, speak to me okay.” “Okay. I’ll grant you that wish.” Illumi replied.

Hisoka grabbed plenty of pillows, cushions, and a small number of blankets for both Illumi and himself. He grabbed different hair brushes to match Illumi’s hair type, makeup, makeup supplies, and whatever else in the mix of things. Illumi sat and watched Hisoka scurry about, grabbing this and that, he knew the basics of presenting yourself, but what is this?

“Illumi can you come here?” Hisoka asked.

Illumi walked to Hisoka’s voice coming from the bedroom, “What is it?” he questioned. Hisoka looked happy to say, “I want you to be completely comfortable; so choose whatever you want to wear! From my closet of course.” he ended with a devious smirk. “I do need to prepare the living room as well, for your arrival,” Hisoka added. Illumi took to the closet with a blank stare, Hisoka’s clothes huh. Illumi touched all the fabrics and materials, most of the clothes soft and stretchy for reasonable purposes. He took his time. Hisoka set up the cushions and pillows with the blankets, making a plush place to sit. He set up the hair brushes and makeup, alongside the supplies. Illumi chose a soft, pine green sweatpants with a flowy, bubblegum pink shirt that was a bit bigger than himself. With a pair of cozy house shoes. Hisoka took to making the last arrangements, soft background music, and candles for a perfect smell, and lighting.

Hisoka called Illumi and told him everything was prepared. Illumi walked out into the living room with curiosity.

Is this all of this for me? 

“Just in time sweetheart,” Hisoka said in a flirty manner. “Come here and sit right here.” Hisoka patted the cushions in front of him. Illumi sat on the plush cushions, moving around to get in a relaxed position. In a soft voice, Hisoka started to explain to Illumi the events in-store.

“Starting first, I’m going to use a face mask, brush your hair as it dries, and then I’ll peel off the face mask. In fact, it’s a watermelon-bubblegum face mask! And following that; massages! I can’t tell you, but the last is a surprise.” Hisoka said gleefully, adding a cheeky smirk. Hisoka tied Illumi’s hair back and picked up the watermelon-bubblegum face mask and squeezed some onto his fingers, and slowly spread it around, framing Illumi’s face.

“I likely look foolish,” Illumi mentioned.

“No, you don’t. You look adorable.” Hisoka replied.

Hisoka finished applying the face mask and untied Illumi’s hair to let it down. He picked up the de tangling brush and leisurely brushed Illumi’s hair as the music swelled softly. Illumi felt tingles during each brushstroke… and something new. Illumi didn’t know now, but that feeling was an inert pleasure. His eyes started blinking as if he were tired. As Hisoka got a second brush, Illumi started to lean onto Hisoka’s chest, because of this new sensation, that lured him into this sleepy state.

Illumi questioned himself. This feels… nice. Why does it… feel nice?

“How are you doing honey?” Hisoka asked, seeing that Illumi leaned into him, slowly with a back and forth motion.

“Mmmmh... good,” Illumi said, slurring his words. “Good, good.” Hisoka acknowledged. “I’m going to feel the mask, is that alright?” “Okay...” Hisoka touched the mask; it felt dry to the touch. He proceeds to tell Illumi that he was going to peel it away and try to get any sparse pieces off; if there were any. He positioned Illumi so that he was facing him, even if Illumi was half-asleep. He peeled the mask and any remaining bits and applied a moisturizer on Illumi’s face. Rubbing the moisturizer gently and massaging it into the skin.

Illumi must really be attention-starved. However, that’s why I’m here.

“Illumi?” Hisoka mouthed. “Hmm?” Illumi muttered. “I’m not going to apply makeup tonight since you seem very sleepy; but, I’ll use the makeup brushes to brush your skin. Okay?” “Kay...”

Hisoka took a large makeup brush with soft bristles and stroked along Illumi’s face, neck, and up and down his arms. Illumi melted like ice cream on a hot summer’s day. Hisoka then proceeded to slowly massage Illumi’s shoulders, arms, back, torso, legs, and feet. Wherever he could reach. Illumi fell fast asleep.

Hisoka hummed as he worked his magic. Illumi could’ve said a thousand different phrases for a business-wise, “Thank you.” But all he could manage was a; “Tha- mmm.” And following that, the sound of extremely soft breathing. No twitches or cold sweats, just peaceful slumber. 

Who knows, Hisoka could’ve been a trained masseuse.

“Guess I should bring you to bed.” Hisoka softly said. He gently picked Illumi up (in everyone’s favorite way); the bridal style. Illumi’s arms were folded across his chest, his eyes shut and his chest slowly rising up, and down.

Hisoka pulled back the bed cover; one that the best money can buy, both soft and luxurious. And laid Illumi on a plush pillow. His body curled towards Hisoka; almost saying he trusted him.

“I’ll be right back.” Hisoka chimed.

Hisoka swiftly turned any lights off, blew out the candles, put up the makeup and brushes, though he left the pillows and blankets in the living room, and went back to the bedroom.

Hisoka crawled into his bed and proceeded to draw Illumi towards him, so his back was against his chest. Hisoka felt Illumi’s chest rise and fall, and his heart, a steady beat.

Hisoka kissed the top of Illumi’s head and expressed, “Goodnight my sweet assassin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is finally, now finished as a one-shot fanfiction. It's the first fanfic I wrote in a while, so I hope you enjoyed yourself. Thank you for reading! I appreciate any kudos!


End file.
